Sing me a song of Death
by I Hate Wednesdays
Summary: Lilia died in the Murder House in 1928. Bored as a Ghost with no-one her age she lets two twin boys die in the basement. Then tells another to hurry up and die. This house is hers and she doesn't like company that outstays their welcome.OC/Bryan tate/vi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**1928**_

"_I don't want to speak to you. Go to your room." Said an older woman, pointing to the door. _

_The girl she was speaking to stomped her foot on the floor, her face red with anger. "No. I don't have to listen to you, you aren't my mother."_

_The woman shook with rage. "OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU UNGREATFUL CHILD!" she proceeded to chase the girl up the stairs, trying to grab the girl and inflict at least one bruise on her before she vanished into her room. _

_Lilia slammed the door and locked it, resting her back against it. Tears poured down her cheeks, how much more of her step-mothers abuse could she take? Crawling onto her bed she curled up with her teddy, and cried herself to sleep._

_Later, when she was fast asleep like everyone else in the house, her step-mother unlocked the door and crept in. For a moment she sat on the bed at watched the pale haired girl. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, beautiful like her mother. Sighing, she gently took the pillow and smothered the young girl._

_Here Lies Lilia Howard_

_Born 1914_

_Died 1928_

_Aged 14_

_She will be missed_

_\_

Chapter One:

**1978**

"You're going to die in there."

Lilia watched as the twin boys spat back at the young girl and went into the house anyways. She frowned, the girl was probably right, they would die. After all she had seen happen in the house, it was a wonder how it kept being sold to couples who would go mad and kill themselves or each other. Lilia flicked her hair and stood by the dark haired girl.

"They are going to die." She stated, staring at the house.

The sound of breaking glass, bat hitting things and the hollers of the boys echoed. The younger girl looked up at her and stared for a moment.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Lilia smiled down at her. "I'm Lilia, I live here. Do you want to be my friend?"

The girl furiously shook her head. "Yes! Yes, I'd like that! I'm Addie!"

"AH! AH! TROY!"

The blonde glanced back at the house. "Oh dear, I better do welcome the new guests."

Nodding to the girl, Lilia retreated back into the house and made her way down into the basement. It had always given her the creeps when she was alive, her father kept his gardening tools down there and he step-brother liked to scare her with stories of the previous owners that turned out to be true.

The wooden steps creaked with every step she took. When she reached the last step she stopped and looked around. Thaddeus was sitting on the middle of the floor, glaring at her with a hungry stare.

"Go away." She snapped and he disappeared into a dark corner. "Hideous little creature."

She entered the next room and was met by the two slashed bodies of the boys. It was grisly, certainly something the little monster would do. There wasn't any children in the house her age to play with, one of the reasons she stood back and let the demon kill them, instead of make them run away.

She knelt down next to the one in the green shirt, and gently brushed a strand of hair away from his bloodied face. He was quite handsome, different from boys in her time. Of course her bitch of a step-mother refused to let any male see her, she was always locked away when they had guests. Was she really that ugly?

"What are you doing to my body, you little freak?" someone snapped behind her.

Lilia glanced back, un-phased by the insult. "At least you're taking your death… well."

She stood and brushed off her knee length blue dress.

"What are you wearing? Is this some kind of joke?" laughed the one in the red shirt.

Lilia eyed them for a moment. "What are you wearing? Besides, this was what girls wore in the 20's."

"Tw-twenties?" they both stammered, stepping back in fear. "You're… you're…"

"A ghost and so are you." I opened my arms wide. "Welcome to the Murder House."

**1994**

Tate closed his door to his room in a huff. Another fight with his mother, two years was way too long. He needed to escape now. He rested his forehead on the door and thought of ways to get out and soon. Closing his eyes he pounded his fist on the door in frustration.

"Someone's mad."

Tate spun around and was met by a young girl sitting on his bed. She was holding a teddy bear and held a blank, cold stare. Her hair was a pale blonde color and curled elegantly at the tips and reached her waist. She was dressed in a knee length blue dress presumably from the 20's, with white tights and shiny, black shoes.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he questioned, watching her.

The girl kept his stare. "I live here."

"No you don't. This is my house!" his face grew red with anger.

The girl picked at invisible lint on her dress. "Technically speaking this is your mother's house. And I lived here long before she did."

"Lived…?" Tate backed up against the door.

Her blue eyes flicked to his. "Died in 1928, smothered by a pillow after an argument with my step-mother. She stupidly thought that I was sleeping with her good-for-nothing son, who in fact raped me."

Lilia stood and brushed off her dress. "I want another toy to play with. So please die soon."

Then she just vanished.

And a month later, 15 students at Westfield High were gunned down. There killer was shot several times in his own house. Lilia had her new toy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

**1978**

"You're going to die in there."

Lilia watched as the twin boys spat back at the young girl and went into the house anyways. She frowned, the girl was probably right, they would die. After all she had seen happen in the house, it was a wonder how it kept being sold to couples who would go mad and kill themselves or each other. Lilia flicked her hair and stood by the dark haired girl.

"They are going to die." She stated, staring at the house.

The sound of breaking glass, bat hitting things and the hollers of the boys echoed. The younger girl looked up at her and stared for a moment.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Lilia smiled down at her. "I'm Lilia, I live here. Do you want to be my friend?"

The girl furiously shook her head. "Yes! Yes, I'd like that! I'm Addie!"

"AH! AH! TROY!"

The blonde glanced back at the house. "Oh dear, I better do welcome the new guests."

Nodding to the girl, Lilia retreated back into the house and made her way down into the basement. It had always given her the creeps when she was alive, her father kept his gardening tools down there and he step-brother liked to scare her with stories of the previous owners that turned out to be true.

The wooden steps creaked with every step she took. When she reached the last step she stopped and looked around. Thaddeus was sitting on the middle of the floor, glaring at her with a hungry stare.

"Go away." She snapped and he disappeared into a dark corner. "Hideous little creature."

She entered the next room and was met by the two slashed bodies of the boys. It was grisly, certainly something the little monster would do. There wasn't any children in the house her age to play with, one of the reasons she stood back and let the demon kill them, instead of make them run away.

She knelt down next to the one in the green shirt, and gently brushed a strand of hair away from his bloodied face. He was quite handsome, different from boys in her time. Of course her bitch of a step-mother refused to let any male see her, she was always locked away when they had guests. Was she really that ugly?

"What are you doing to my body, you little freak?" someone snapped behind her.

Lilia glanced back, un-phased by the insult. "At least you're taking your death… well."

She stood and brushed off her knee length blue dress.

"What are you wearing? Is this some kind of joke?" laughed the one in the red shirt.

Lilia eyed them for a moment. "What are you wearing? Besides, this was what girls wore in the 20's."

"Tw-twenties?" they both stammered, stepping back in fear. "You're… you're…"

"A ghost and so are you." I opened my arms wide. "Welcome to the Murder House."

**1994**

Tate closed his door to his room in a huff. Another fight with his mother, two years was way too long. He needed to escape now. He rested his forehead on the door and thought of ways to get out and soon. Closing his eyes he pounded his fist on the door in frustration.

"Someone's mad."

Tate spun around and was met by a young girl sitting on his bed. She was holding a teddy bear and held a blank, cold stare. Her hair was a pale blonde color and curled elegantly at the tips and reached her waist. She was dressed in a knee length blue dress presumably from the 20's, with white tights and shiny, black shoes.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he questioned, watching her.

The girl kept his stare. "I live here."

"No you don't. This is my house!" his face grew red with anger.

The girl picked at invisible lint on her dress. "Technically speaking this is your mother's house. And I lived here long before she did."

"Lived…?" Tate backed up against the door.

Her blue eyes flicked to his. "Died in 1928, smothered by a pillow after an argument with my step-mother. She stupidly thought that I was sleeping with her good-for-nothing son, who in fact raped me."

Lilia stood and brushed off her dress. "I want another toy to play with. So please die soon."

Then she just vanished.

And a month later, 15 students at Westfield High were gunned down. There killer was shot several times in his own house. Lilia had her new toy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

**2011**

Lilia watched the movers from the upstairs window, window to a room that once, long ago, was hers. Now it was about to be another girls bedroom. The men lugged furniture of all kinds into the old house, heaving and sweating. Her upper lip curled.

She was the only ghost in the household that had hold their senses. Mr. Montgomery always hid away in the basement, festering over his creation. His wife, loitered around the place, though you'd never see her, and wept about her house and the loss of her dear child that was a monster. The fire victims hid away and were rarely ever found. Beau and Thaddeus kept themselves in dark corners. Lilia was forced to pass her time with the twins or Tate when he wasn't lost in his thoughts.

Lilia watched the husband of the new family try and pretend everything was normal but she could tell his wife hated his guts. And their daughter just hated both of them. The girl, Violet, reminded Lilia of herself, before her a pillow snuffed out her existence.

That night Lilia watched Violet unpack her things. For the ghost girl, the things unpacked where things she had never seen before, alien objects from outer space. She sat on the bed and played with her teddy, humming a song gently to herself while the older girl put things away.

Lilia looked up and saw the twins standing at the door, silently scowling at her. Without a word she stood and walked to them.

"You gonna kill her too?" snorted Troy, crossing his arms to resist the urge of throwing a bang snap.

"No." replied Lilia, walking out the door and down the hall. "I'm just observing. And for the record," she glanced over her shoulder. "_I_ never killed you. Thaddeus did."

"What's the difference?" hissed Bryan, pounding down the steps after her. He caught her arm when she reached the last step. "You could have stopped it."

"Oh?" growled Lilia. "Would you have rather been forced to grow up and stop your silly pranks? Go to college, get a job, marry and start a family?" she tugged her arm away. "So much work, don't you think?"

Bryan watched her, awestruck, as she drifted off towards the kitchen.

Xxx

Xx

x

Vivien, as Lilia soon learned the mothers name to be, was busy scraping off the old wallpaper that months before she had sat and watched been put up. Lilia had to agree with Chad, the fresco that was along the walls was hideous, and deserved to be covered up. At least Vivien seemed relaxed.

The blonde ghost hadn't talked to Bryan or Troy since their argument. Of course she felt guilty about… whatever they accused her of and because she was out of line. All the things they could have done if she stopped their deaths, they could have been something. But she was greedy, jealous and stingy. Being alone for a few decades could do that to you. She just wanted someone her age to play with. Even when she was alive she didn't have any friends, her step-mother made sure of that.

On her fourteenth birthday, a day that was highlighted by her father who had the maid bake a cake, she blew out the candle and made a big wish. She wanted to grow up and be a librarian, start a family with a loving man and be a mother. Oh, she wanted so many children. The house would have been full of laughter and the sounds of playing.

But her life was cut short and she cut theirs short.

Lilia stood and made her way to the basement. Again the steps creaked and moaned in protest, but no one would hear.

"Troy? Bryan?" she called gently.

"Causing trouble again, Lilia?"

The blonde frowned and found Tate leaning against the door frame, a smirk resting on his lips. When he was alive, Tate interested Lilia. He was different, distant and… a little dark, well, maybe a lot of dark. She studied him, just like she was studying Violet. Always on the lookout for a new toy to entertain her hours of sheer boredom, she thought Tate to be the perfect specimen. That is, until the twins got jealous and Tate decided he was too old to play her games.

"Whatever makes you think that?" her innocent tone was sickly sweet, filled with sarcasm.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and stared at her for a long moment with his dark eyes. "Don't bullshit me; I know you're planning something. Don't you dare touch that girl."

Lilia spun with her arms wide and made a face at the older boy. "Why does everyone think I kill them? I'm a victim too! And this is coming from a guy that killed the previous owners. Hypocrite!"

Tate quickly moved toward her, hell bent on teaching her a lesson. But two ginger haired boys stepped in-between them. Troy wacked Tate in the head with a baseball bat, sending the older one to the floor while Bryan grabbed Lilia, the three of them disappearing into the darkness of the basement.

xxx

As payback for trying to attack her, Lilia found it amusing to sit next to him during his therapy session with Ben. Of course, only Tate guessed she was there, giggling and playing with her teddy. Ben rambled on about questions and Tate answered.

But Lilia's childish laughter stopped when she began to listen to Tate. She knew his background, knew what he did at the school, to his mother's boyfriend and watched him die, but what he was saying startled her a bit. When she studied him, all she did was observe how he did things, what he liked, didn't like, so-on-and-so-forth, but she had never picked his brain for these tid-bits of information he was just spilling to Ben. She didn't like it.

"No, I think you're creative. You have a lot of pain that you're not dealing with." Said Ben, like it was his job, but deep down he really wanted to judge.

"No shit." Scoffed Lilia. Tate glared at her. "Why do you think I-"

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?" Tate cut her off and in return got scowled at by the younger girl.

"I'm sure she is." Agreed Ben, blind to what was going to be said next.

"She's a cocksucker. I mean literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy next door all the time…"

Lilia made her hand into a mouth and made it yap away, mimicking what Tate was saying. Later, she knew, he would get her back for it ten times worse. But she was only fourteen, or a hundred-something, whatever why you looked at it. She was going to be a child the rest of her life… or afterlife. Who's to stop her teasing Tate like the big brother her older step-brother failed to be?

But after a minute she gave up, stood and left, giving Tate one last glance before vanishing behind the corner.

Xxx

Xx

x

"Troy, what did you want to be?" asked Lilia, gazing up at the star filled sky.

It was one of the few nights that they would spend together, under the tree in the backyard. Lilia had her head resting in Troy's lap while Bryan lay on his back, his arms folded behind his head. Basking in the moonlight was one of the things that Lilia looked forward to. As for the twins, they came along not only as company, but because they didn't want to leave Lilia on her on for too long. The blonde had a tendency to piss people off, one trait that must have grown over the years of being dead. Yesterday hadn't been the first time she almost had Tate beat her into a pulp. She just didn't know when to shut her mouth.

"Dunno. What 'bout you, Bryan?" questioned the boy, turning his head to look at his brother.

"Never really thought about it." Mused the other twin, his pale blue eyes flicked to Lilia. "What about you?"

"A librarian. Then maybe a stay at home mother, with tons and tons of children." She said happily.

"Yuck, kids." Spat Troy. "OW!"

Bryan smacked his twin on the arm. "Watch it, asshole!"

"Ok, ok… hey…"

The three of them turned their heads to look back at the house. Through the window they could see the naked form of Ben, walking through the house to the living room. Lilia blushed a little and put a hand to her mouth.

"Is… he…?" mumbled Bryan, squinting his eyes.

"Naked?" finished Troy. "I think so."

"Why…" murmured Lilia, coving her eyes. "Why would you do that? Who sleeps naked?"

"Apparently he does." Answered the twins together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

She was watching them. They didn't know it, but she was. The way they chatted about cutting themselves and how awful their lives were. She didn't like it.

How come Tate got to find someone just like him, perfect for each other in every way. She knew it was love at first sight for him, of course she knew, Lilia knew how his mind worked.

She bit her thumb and frowned. Tate liked her, obviously, but he was dead and she was still breathing. It would never work out and eventually she was grow up and move out and he would still be seventeen for the rest of his life. She would have to die or Lilia would never hear the end of Tate's moping.

"Tate, I think you need to leave."

Lilia snapped out of her thoughts and watched Tate being scolded by Ben, in a huff of fury the younger boy left, stomping down the stairs.

"Oh dear." She sighed.

Xxx

Xx

x

Lilia heaved a heavy sigh as she sat on the banister, the tiny straight bit in the middle by the landing. Her legs dangled and swayed a little to the song she was humming. Ben was a thorn in her side, he really was. That man was so full of himself, strutting around the house stark naked, not to mention she saw how he looked at Moira. Sometimes Lilia was jealous of the control Moira had over men but being a fourteen year old girl that knew more than she should, sucked.

Tate was never happy in the house after he died. He'd never play with her or the twins, he'd just sit away deep in his thoughts, sulking. Having the girl he liked in the house as a playmate might make him a bit more bearable again. And maybe Violet could be like an older sister to her.

Lilia smirked. She had an idea.

Xxx

Troy and Bryan only half agreed with her little plan. And as payback for not letting them join in the fun, they tormented Vivien and blamed it on Addie, which Lilia wasn't all too happy about. She refused to talk to them for a whole day.

But while Lilia sat on the arm of the chair that Tate was sitting in and listened to _his_ plan to help Violet get payback for getting harassed, she knew her chance was coming very soon. Tate was going to do something stupid, she could tell, and was going to screw up his lovely relationship with Violet. So it would be her turn next. Of course, she wasn't going to kill Violet yet, oh no, the dark teenager had a few more months left in her.

The next day she followed the two older girls down into the basement, Tate and Thaddeus's domain, listening to them talk about something called 'coke'. Lilia knew about a lot of modern things, but this made her curious. Was it some kind of candy or technology she's never seen before? Whatever it was, the taller girl really wanted it, and went into the next room searching for it.

But instead she found Tate.

Lilia swallowed thickly. "Idiot!"

The lights began to flash and Tate's demonic laughter echoed around the room. It had been a long time since Lilia was genuinely frightened, and this had made her tremble in fear. She ducked behind Tate's chair and covered her ears. She knew Thaddeus would come out of hiding and attack her, but she wasn't going to stop it. The drugged up, whack-job would get her just desserts.

When the lights flicked back on the other girl ran out with Violet in tow.

"She kneed me in the balls, must have ran into a wall or something." Stated Tate, leaning against the wall.

"Tate!" yelped Lilia grabbing onto his arm, burying her face into his chest.

"W… who…?" Violet stumbled back, startled at the sight of the young girl gasping into Tate's shirt.

Lilia froze.

"Who this?" he looked down at Lilia and wrapped her into a hug. "This is my cousin, Lilia. Meant to be spending the day with her. Oops."

One think she liked about him, he was quick at lying.

"You saw it didn't you?" questioned Violet to the younger girl.

Lilia shook her head. "It was the lights that scared me and the screaming." And her skills lie in acting.

"Violet what are you talking about? We showed that bitch! We-"

"Get out." Violet hissed. "Get out! I never wanna see you again!" she pushed against his chest when he let Lilia go and moved towards her. Then she dashed up the stairs and slammed the door.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Tate spun around. The blonde was leaning against the door frame, gently clapping her hands before resting them together dramatically. An everlasting smirk on her lips.

"I knew you'd screw up one way or another. But great performance. Splendid job, I must say." She cooed.

"You could have done better?" he spat, his face still red with rage.

"No." she pushed her back off the wall and stepped towards him. "My talents lie elsewhere." She slowly walked up the steps. "I'll take it from here." She threw over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

**1929**

"_Such a lovely little boy…"_

"_Get away from him, Nora."_

_Mrs. Montgomery stood back, away from the crib and stared wide-eyed at the girl. She appeared like she always had, standing perfectly straight holding a teddy bear. She looked innocent and small, but her deep blue eyes held a cold, all-knowing stare that seeped deep into your soul._

"_B-but, they're just going to put him in an orphanage anyway…" Nora held the pillow she had in her hands tightly, ready to cry. "I just want a baby…"_

"_You can't have him. He's not yours." Stated Lilia. She moved to the crib and peered over it then scrunched up her nose like she smelt something awful. "Ugly, little monster isn't he."_

"_You've obviously never had children." Snorted Mrs. Montgomery, setting the pillow down._

"_Obviously." Lilia said, deadpan as always. "He's my little brother. I'm just looking out for him." She reached into the crib and ran a finger down his soft cheek. "He doesn't deserve an untimely death like mine."_

"Troy! Don't touch her! She's thinking."

"So what! We got news for her!"

"And? She'll get mad, you know it!"

"Shut up the both of you." Snapped Lilith from her spot on the banister.

Troy lent on the railing on her right and Bryan on her left, both peered into her face but she kept her eyes straight ahead. The twin in red glanced down at the teddy she held in her arms, there were only a few times he saw her without the stuff animal that looked old as dirt. He always wondered why she held it so tight and kept it with her all the time. Was it special to her? A safety line to her past like Bryan was to him?

"What's the news I must know?" she questioned, glancing down at Troy.

The twins looked at each other.

"Vivien's pregnant." Said Bryan.

"Mm…" mumbled Lilia, biting her thumb.

Bryan blushed a little and looked away, clearing his throat. Lilia looked adorable when she was deep in thought, scheming something dreadful. Bryan always found the girl stuck in the 20's pretty, but she was the kind of girl that would spit in his face if he ever asked her out on a date when he was alive. Now that he had spent years upon years with her, they were close friends, their only friends. They watched her back and she watched theirs. Sometimes Bryan thought that dying was a blessing, because he met her. Then again, it was also a curse.

"Damn it." She hissed. "Stupid woman!"

Lilia slipped off the banished and landed neatly on her feet like a cat.

"What do want us to do?" the twins called down.

She glanced back at them and smiled, a real smile they hadn't seen since 1984 when she congratulated them on pushing Constance down the stairs.

xxx

Bang! Bang!

Vivien opened the door with a smile. "Oh, hello."

The girl at the door smiled brightly. "Hello! Sorry to bother you. I'm Lilia Howard," she pointed down the street, but only in the general area. "I live down the street. I was wondering if I could play with your daughter."

The older woman chuckled and stepped back, letting the girl into the house. "Of course, she's upstairs."

Lilia followed Vivien up the steps like she didn't know where she was going, even though she did. Lilia tried her hardest to look about sixteen, but could maybe pass for fifteen if she tried a bit harder. Her hair was brushed and tied back into a ponytail, a hairstyle she hated and rarely used. She wore an old dress of Moira's that was a bit baggy, but fit. And she left her teddy in her chest down in the basement for safe keeping.

Vivien tapped on Violets door and poked her head in. "You've got company."

The older woman opened the door wider and let Lilia enter. The blonde hesitated for a moment; unsure of whether Violet remembered her from the other day, but the teenager only smiled and nodded her head little in greeting. When Vivien shut the door, Lilia plopped herself down on the bed.

"You're… Lilia, right? Tate's cousin?" questioned Violet, pointing a finger at Lilia.

The blonde shook her head. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about his little show the other day. He just wanted to impress you."

"Ha, impress me." Violet scoffed. "Sure."

Lilia brought her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Mhmm, my parents died when I was little, so I've lived with him most of my life. Tate's a strange one, but he means well. Like a cat giving its owner a dead mouse. The owner isn't happy about the squishy dead guts, but the cat thinks he did well, killing the vermin."

Violet stared at her for a long moment. "Never thought of it that way."

While the older girl stood and began to pace about the room in thought, Lilia's eyes spotted a history text book next to a pile of papers and the strange metal folder thing. Plucking it from the mound of papers she began to flip through it. There were so many dates in it, events she could have witnessed if she wasn't trapped in that Goddamned house.

In the thirties there was the stock market crash. She flicked to another page. Another war in the forties, then two more later on. Problems with Russia, Kennedy assignation. She bit her lip. It was too much. Tossing the book back she rubbed her arms to try and get rid of the Goosebumps.

"History's pretty horrifying, huh?"

Lilia looked up and saw that Violet was watching her. "Y-yes, it is."

She bit her tongue, stopping herself from crying, a thing she hated most and she wasn't about to let that girl see her at her weakest.

"I… I have to go. I kind of snuck out, my Aunt will be… worried." She couldn't wait to get out of that room.

Down in the basement she moved the bricks of the wall in a fury, then tugged out her chest. Fumbling with the key she threw the lid back and looked through her things with trembling hands. Pulling out the picture she was looking for, she held it to her chest and pressed her back against the cool wall. Heaving out a sob, she stared at the picture until her vision became blurry with tears. Some times that fact your dead isn't so obvious until it finally hits you.

xxx

Lilia gave another sigh. Her hundredth that day.

Violet and Vivien were being held hostage and about to be killed, just like two of the other ghosts in the house. Maria and Gladys weren't one of the most active ghosts in the house, you only saw them on occasion or when you asked to see them. They were so much different now that they were dead, shame; Lilia liked them when they were alive. They had spunk.

She watched with a bored expression as they fought and beat the two girls up, Violet running away only to be found again, much calmer. Tate must have told her the plan. Tate, that asshole. The only reason Lilia was helping them was because he asked her to. If it was up to her she'd let them die, after all, she wanted Violet dead one day or another.

Walking down the hall on her way to the basement, she passed one of the psychopaths almost cut in half, stumbling down the hall. Tate's handiwork no doubt.

Lilia tapped the point of her kitchen knife with her finger. The sound of the creaking steps was getting louder. It had been a while since she killed anyone, and her blood (so to speak) was pumping. She stood on the other side of the tub with Tate.

"Where are you?"

"Over here you stupid bitch!"

The woman crept closer and closer until she saw Gladys's body in the tub, only then did she scream. In one swift movement, Lilia ran her blade across the woman's throat and she was out like a light.

"Pity." She mumbled, whipping the knife on a kitchen towel. "I'm going to hate having you're dumb ass spirit around the house."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

"I hate people."

"We know."

"No, seriously, I _really _hate people."

"Pretty sure we know that too."

Lilia sat on her normal space on the banister, a twin on either side of her. Tate refused to talk to her after Violet told him about her visit. Greedy little boy, he was. But Lilia didn't mind, her plan worked somewhat, though she was still recovering from her history fright.

Troy and Bryan knew better than to bring up anything about history or what she missed, she'd get angry or upset and they didn't like seeing her like that either way.

Bryan had found her crying in the basement holding her picture. Crouching down in front of her, he wondered what to do or say. But she looked up with teary eyes and whimpered, her lips trembling. She sat the picture down and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He held her back, smoothing out her pale hair, shushing her. But glancing down, the picture he saw horrified him.

He never asked why she was crying, but he could guess.

"And I'm pregnant!"

"That woman sure is crazy." Stated Troy, watching Hayden run through the house screaming with Ben following her.

"Someone should kill her." Groaned Bryan, chuckling a little before Lilia's tsk shut him up.

"No. I don't want to spend eternity with that creep." She frowned. "But yes, she needs to die. I hate her."

"Oh…" Lilia cocked her head and looked out the window behind her. "Spoke to soon."

They looked at each other.

Xxx

Xx

x

Bryan found her later on that night, right where he found her a few nights before. The wall was torn apart and the chest was sitting there, open with a few things pulled out. She was sitting against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. Her bright blue eyes were resting on a picture.

He sat down next to her and peered at the picture she was holding. He hated the picture he saw the other night, but this one was better, because she was smiling in it. She was standing next to a man he presumed to be her father, in a military uniform, his arm around her shoulder. She looked happy and so did he.

"This was taken a month before I died." She said gently. "He never knew the truth behind my death."

Bryan moved closer to her, debating on whether to put his arm around her or not. He decided against it, it would have been a cheesy move anyway. But he was shocked when Lilia rested her head on his shoulder, giving a girlish sigh.

"Did you get along with your father?" she asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Bryan smiled a little but it wavered the more he thought of the answer. "He was away most of my life, off fighting in Nam, in the war."

He glanced down at her, wondering if she's be mad at him for talking about a war she didn't know, but instead she was staring at her picture with her head still resting on his shoulder. She wiggled her body closer to his and looked up him again.

"Was he nice?" she asked.

Bryan nodded. "When he came home to visit he was." He smiled. "It felt nice; he'd sweep mom up in his arms and kiss her, toss us high in the air…"

"The perfect family." Mused Lilia, looking back at her picture, she held a small smile.

"I guess so." the twin with the green shirt replied. "Mom wasn't a saint. Half the reason Troy and I are like we are. Dad wasn't there and she was always at work… or sleeping around."

"Nobody's perfect." Lilia sang.

Bryan found himself resting his head gently on hers. Her hair was soft, like a child's and it smelt like cinnamon and apples. Lilia put the picture down and laced her fingers between his, holding his hand tight. Bryan blushed as red as his hair.

"It's Halloween soon." Thought Lilia out loud.

Bryan hummed a reply and the two of them sat in the silence of the basement, enjoying the small slice of peace.

**A/N Just realized that I haven't put up a: I DO NOT OWN AMERICAN HORROR STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. So there it is. I only on Lilia Howard and her screwed up family. Please Review and tell me how I'm doing. It's been a while since I've written a fanfic **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good… to eat…" Lilia stopped half way down the basement steps. "Hmm…"

Tate and Violet were sitting at a make-shift table with a spirit board. Their fingers were lightly touching the little arrow. Lilia had seen one of these before, Maria's little housemates used to mess around with it. Sitting on the bottom step she watched them. Tate was busy telling the same story she had told him about Montgomery's. She wondered if he'd tell Violet her story. She hoped not.

But when Violet got up, saying she didn't believe a word Tate said, Lilia got annoyed. Wasn't true? Of course it was true! Every word of it! Jumping to her feet Lilia marched over to the spirit board and began to move the arrow about.

"Whoa! H-hey!" called Tate.

Violet stopped climbing up the steps and looked back, her eyes widened at the piece moving on its own.

"No way…" she gasped.

"H-E-L-L-O, M-Y N-A-M-E I-S L-I-L-I-A A-N-N-A-M-A-R-I-E H-O-W-A-R-D…" read Tate, his eyes darting to follow the words being spelt out.

Violet looked over his shoulder, her jaw hanging open. "Wow…"

"I lived here in 1928 with my father, step-mother, step-brother and half brother." Tate kept reading what Lilia was angrily trying to say. Then he paused.

Looking up he could see Lilia's cold stare and her blank face, daring him to say it.

"This is my house…" he murmured, taking the arrow off the board and looking away.

"We should go on a date." Mumbled Violet, the whole incident didn't seem to faze her.

Lilia bit the inside of her cheek. "Cocky bitch."

Xxx

Xx

x

Troy had left the house earlier to go visit someone, he wouldn't tell Lilia who, so it was just Lilia and Bryan. Not that she minded. They were planning on going trick or treating together, like they did every year, except this year it was just them.

While everyone was out of the kitchen, Vivien and Ben were upstairs getting dressed, Lilia wondered over to the apple bobbing barrel. She peered over the brim. It had been years since she tried it. Chad getting thrown about last year ruined her chance.

"Some little snotty brat needs to get away from the apple barrel." Chad tutted, pinning up a bat.

Lilia glared back at him. "And someone needs to move on and get the hell out of my house."

"Who bought it?" Chad chimed with a sarcastic smile.

"Who died first?"

Chad sniffed and went back to hanging up bats.

Lilia held out her hand, in a silent way of asking Bryan to hold hands with her. With a little blush, he took her hand and together the two of them wondered down the street. Lilia hummed a little tone, swinging her pumpkin shaped basket and walked in step with Bryan.

Halloween was the only day they were free from the house. Her first Halloween she went and visited her baby brother, her second, she went back, only to find that he had been adopted. After that, she didn't leave the house much, there was nothing to see outside the large wooden doors. That was, until Troy and Bryan came along and told her about Halloween and trick-or-treating.

It was the time of year the boys could come out of hiding and show their slit throats and cut faces. Truth be told, Lilia hated the sad sight of their mangled necks when she found them. They were handsome boys and Thaddeus really did a number on them. She had been blessed with just a simple pillow to snuff out her light, no marks on her ghostly body like they had.

Bryan always saw a change in personality in Lilia when she left the house on Halloween. It was like she was a little girl again, sweet, innocent, full of life, not cold, blank and deadpan like she normally was. They had figured out early on that Lilia was only a year younger than them, but was short for her height, as it was for her time. But her personality changes were a bit odd.

They knocked on the first door and the mother pretended to be scared of Bryan's 'costume' and praised Lilia on her artistic outfit. Of course, Bryan really looked that way and Lilia just dug out her best dress and hair bow for the occasion. They thanked the woman and moved on to the next house.

Lilia pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. "What do you miss most about being alive?"

He had to think about it for a moment. "I dunno, being able to go play outside I guess, maybe being able to taste food. I'd really like a big, juicy hamburger."

Lilia giggled, which startled him. He had never heard her laugh. It sounded like light bells on a windy day. It was small and girlish, a sound you'd never think she could make, but she did.

"Really? I guess I do miss tasting food too." She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Bryan thought a different person was standing next to him. Lilia caught the look on his face and only sighed.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. Enjoy it while it lasts." She stuck the lollipop back in her mouth and rang the doorbell to the next house. "Because the moment I step back into that hell hole of a house, it's gone."

It was later that night, when all of the trick-or-treaters were tucked away safely in their beds that Lilia and Bryan sat at a nearby park, trading their candy and eating little bits of it. The one's that Bryan recognized, he describe to her, and if he didn't know them, he would try them first and tell her what they were like. It didn't matter though, they couldn't taste it, but they didn't mind.

In total, Lilia had eaten five lollipops, six chocolate bars, four boxes of caramel-chocolates and seven small bags of gummies. Bryan only ate half of his, intending to save the rest for when he met up with Troy again, the two would trade their findings later.

Lilia sat her basket down and began to gently push herself on the swing.

"So, what do you miss most about being alive?" asked Bryan when he had gotten bored of the silence.

"Breathing." Admitted the blonde, kicking her legs higher. "Sometimes I even miss my period, as short lived as it was."

The redhead blushed and looked down at his feet, his companion only chuckled.

"Speaking of which…" she dug her heels into the mulch, stopping herself. Peering at the still blushing boy, hiding his gaze, she added. "Are you… a virgin?"

Bryan felt his face heat up and he bit his lip. "Y-yes… are you?"

"Nope." She said it as if it was nothing and Bryan's heart plummeted. "I was raped by my step-brother. So I was never able to save it for Mr. Right."

She bent a little, trying to get a look at his hidden, red face. "Why are you blushing?"

Suddenly he stood and grabbed hold of the chains on her swing. He bent over her, gazing into hear eyes, their faces close.

"Can I be it?" he mumbled.

"Be… what?" Lilia felt faint, closing her eyes, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"You're…" it was like their lips were drawn to each other. They grew closer and closer… "You're Mr. Right…"

His lips caught her bottom one in a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

Tate paced the basement floor, running his hands angrily through his hair, his face pink.

She'd found out. And the look on her face made his heart sink into his stomach.

"What will you do now?"

Spinning around now he was met by Lilia's blank, pale face. Standing as she normally did, back straight, shoulders back, teddy in her arms and no expression on her features, she watched him closely.

"She knows what you did." Lilia's words ran like bells. "What will you do?"

"I… I don't know…" he admitted, continuing his pace.

He stopped and caught her eye, a smirk on his lips. "I love her, I know that much."

"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." Sang Lilia, flicking a curl over her shoulder. "If she loves you back." She snorted. "Well…"

Her bright eyes met his dark ones in a cat-like flick. "She'll come around, just like last time." Her frown deepened as she walked pass him towards the next room. "Just don't screw it up again."

"Why are you helping me?" he questioned, eyes narrowed.

She stopped at the threshold and glanced back. "Because you and that girl are one of the few people I tolerate. The rest can burn in hell for all I care."

Then she disappeared around the corner.

X

Xx

Xxx

Lilia and the twins sat on the landing playing cards. Lilia sat with her legs curled to the side, like lady, while the twins sat sprawled out or with a leg up, elbow resting on it.

Lilia learnt how to play poker from her father's second wife when she was twelve. And the twins already knew how the game and its rules worked. They would play for hours upon hours, using a bag of marbles as poker chips or, when the house was occupied by living inhabitants, whatever they had stolen from the owners.

"Damn…" hissed Bryan. "I fold."

Lilia hummed a happy hum and grinned at her hand.

Bang… Bang…

Violet stormed through the house calling out. She looked scared and about to lose her mind. They watched her, though she couldn't see them, as she made her way towards the basement.

"I take it she's following Tate." Observed Troy.

"She looks crazy… might even kill herself." Stated Bryan.

Both turned to Lilia, who was frowning, but still holding her cards like she was playing.

She made a face.

"Are you going to stop him?" questioned Troy.

"Hmm…" she curled a pale blonde strand over her index finger. "No, let fate run its course. Besides, I wanted her to die sooner or later. Let's get it over with now, while we have the chance. And I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." She laid out her cards. "Royal flesh. I win!" she chirped.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, VIOLET! DON'T YOU DIE!"

Lilia looked up from her next winning hand. Glancing back at the boys she smirked.

Bounding up the stairs she found Tate dragging Violets limp body down the hall. She poked her head around the corner and watched them disappear into the bathroom, the sound of the shower echoed out.

Tate was crying. Lilia never liked it when he cried, it made her feel uneasy. He was like an older brother to her, not meant to be afraid of anything. And suddenly she felt like an awful person.

Peering into the room she saw him holding her limp body. Stepping in, she held her teddy tighter.

"She's gone, Tate." Lilia gave a shaky smile, watching as he turned off the water and stepped out. "But now you can be with her forev-"

SLAP!

Lilia held her cheek and kept her eyes away from his.

"You're a cold, heartless bitch." He hissed, his upper lip curling. "They say I'm psychotic, but no," he gave a dry laugh. "No, you're the twisted one. Sick in the head. Do your little dogs know you let them die just like Violet?"

Lilia bit her tongue. She wouldn't cry. He was just upset, he'll apologize and-

"I wish I could have been there when you died. To laugh in the face of your rotting corpse and make your life hell for eternity like you make mine."

Lilia slowly turned on her heel. "If I would have saved you, would you have still met Violet?"

Glancing over her shoulder she narrowed her eyes at his shocked face. "Thought not. You should be thanking me."

And she was gone.

**A/N- Ah I love the little reviews, even if there are only a few. They make me continue this little story. So thank you. More are always welcome. I see everyone likes the creepy Lilia. Hah, so do I. She's different from my other OC's. Anywho, I do not own American Horror Story, 'cause if I did, everyone would be back in season two and we all would know if Tate and Violet get back together. Love you all lots.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"Moira, can I ask you a question?" said Lilia taking a bite of a cookie.

The maid wiped the counter, sweeping up the crumbs. "What is it? And stop eating those! They're for the guests."

The blonde finished her cookie and dusted off her hands. "Like anyone would buy this place."

Moira tossed the dishrag in the sink and scowled back at the young girl. "Your question?"

Lilia poured herself a glass of wine. "How do you seduce a man so easily? There must be some secret, and I must know what it is."

Moira snatched the glass and dumped it in to the sink. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Older than you, technically. Appearance wise… well, you decide." Smirked the blonde.

"Why _must _you know my secret? What man are you trying to seduce?" she added with a laugh. "If any man would want a child like you in their bed."

Lilia pulled a blank expression, refusing to answer.

"Besides," the maid pointed a finger at the young girl. "Aren't you and that boy-"

"Nevermind!" yelped Lilia, blushing. "I'll play it by ear…"

Moira smiled as she watched the blonde vanish behind the door.

xxx

"Truthfully, to me it's all inventory. I'm gonna bring in bulldozers and turn it into units."

"WHAT!"

The house shook a little, the chandlers trembling. Everyone in the house thought it was a mini earthquake, nothing to fear. But, oh, were they wrong. Lilia owned that house. It was _her_ house and over her blackening bones was she going to let that sex-craved man knock it all down.

She bit her thumb and paced the stair landing. What to do. What to do…

xx

"Mm, check this out."

"I think gay porn's hot."

"Totally. Hey…"

Tate stopped rummaging around in the hole and pulled out an oak chest. Setting it down in the space between them, Violet began to jingle the lock.

Tate frowned. "I don't remember putting this here…"

Chink!

Both stared at the broken lock in Violet's hand. She gently placed it beside the jar and proceed to open the chest.

Tate knew by the look of the chest that it was Lilia's, but curiosity got the best of him. What would that deadpan, cold hearted girl from the 20's want to keep from a life she thought death saved her from?

Violet tenderly moved around the brightly colored dresses, stocking and hats. There was a music box that matched the wooden carvings on the chest, a doll dressed in 16th century French clothing, a pair of them, and a locked diary.

"Oh?" Violet pulled out a group of framed photos.

Tate took the top one and peered at it. It was of a pale, beautiful young girl resting on her bed. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully, with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Who keeps a picture of themselves sleeping?" wondered Violet, looking over Tate's shoulder.

"She's not sleeping." He replied. "She's dead."

He sat the picture back in the chest and pulled out a few newspaper clippings.

**Tragedy Hits the **

**Howard Family**

Was the title for August 23rd 1928. Tate read more and found himself frowning. Lilia had always said her step-mother smothered her with a pillow but the article said-

"It's rude to go through other people's belongings." Whispered Lilia in Tate's ear. "Put it _back_ where you found it."

In a fury she slammed the lid of the chest, causing Violet to gasp. Of course the teenager didn't see Lilia, but Tate did.

"Seems like her spirit doesn't like us touching her things." Chuckled Violet, placing the photo's under some dresses for safe keeping.

Tate looked up and realized Lilia had vanished, so he quickly stuffed the article in his pocket for later. There was something Lilia was hiding.

xxx

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

Lilia trapped back and forth, back and forth on the landing, biting her thumb in thought. Troy threw some bang snaps down but stopped when Bryan shot him a look. Something had to be wrong, both noticed it, but neither knew what was on her mind. This was the longest they had seen her pace about.

"I don't know what to do. I'm powerless; I don't like that feeling." She mumbled. "No, not at all."

"Maybe if you told us…" suggested Bryan, tempted to grab her arms and stop her from moving, but didn't because this was how she thought.

Lilia shook her head. "That man… the one with all the money…"

"They guy Moira sucked off in Violet's room?" asked Troy.

Bryan whacked his brother in the head and made a face that said 'What are you thinking?'. But Lilia didn't notice, and she probably knew more about sex and the human anatomy then either of the boys, she had been around longer.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, that one. He's planning on buying the house and demolishing it. I can't let that happen."

The boys paled. "D-demolish… it…"

She huffed and began to rub her temples. "If that happens who knows what'll happen to us! Moira needs to stop throwing herself about and get her shit together, or we'll be gone forever."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Bryan gently.

Lilia stopped pacing and faced him. "I'm going to have to kill him." She quickly started pacing again and bit down hard on her thumb. "But how to do that without getting stuck with his God-awful spirit lingering about. That's the real problem…"

**A/N- When Tate finds the picture of Lilia and says she isn't sleeping, she's dead; I want to explain something, just in case a few of you are confused. Back in the day, when camera's were just becoming popular, it was expensive to have a picture done. So, people would only have them done if someone died, as a last look at the child or person before they are buried. I know it probably didn't happen in 1928, but just go along with it. I liked that idea since a few of the pictures the show's opening title are actually these pictures. Okay, phew, got that down.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

**1928**

_Lilia was in deep sleep, dreaming of a future that would be torn from her. Mewling a little sigh, she rolled over. Opening her eyes she tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She was dragged from her bed kicking until a rope was wrapped around her neck. Lilia struggled against it and managed to escape._

_She stumbled down the hall, trying to find her voice, call for her father, but nothing came out, her vocal cords already damaged by the tight rope. She made it as far as the stairs before she tumbled down them, cracking her ribs, which pierced her lung in the process of falling down. _

_She gasped and choked on her own blood. Her attacker looked over her and laughed, before wrapping his hands around her thin neck. She tried to fight back, but she knew she was dying and there was no use._

_When her attacker was sure she was dead, he picked her up and placed her back in her bed, making it look like she was still sleeping. He didn't want her step-mother or father to stumble down the stairs in the middle of the night and make a scene. But what he wasn't banking on was the step-mother trying to kill the daughter also._

"What are you looking at?"

Violet jumped and spun around to see Lilia sitting on her bed with the same old teddy bear. For a moment the teenager debated on whether to tell the girl to go away like the other ghost or poke around for answers.

"You… you're a ghost?" she finally asked.

The blonde nodded. "Oui, I am. I lied about being alive, only to make a friend. I thought you be mad at me if you knew I was a ghost."

Violet felt bad for the little girl, but didn't know that most of it was all an act. She nodded to the pictures of the Montgomery family.

"So you lived here too… like them?"

Again the blonde nodded.

Violet moved to her bed and sat in front of the younger girl. "I recognize you. I saw your picture in the chest. How-"

"Not even an apology for going through my things." Lilia stood and made her way to the desk, gently touching the pictures.

Violet turned and watched her, a bit afraid but she would never admit it. "Uh, yeah, sorry…"

"That's okay, I go through you're things too." Lilia's bright eyes flicked to Violet. "Where are the newspaper clippings?"

The teenager frowned and shrugged. "I didn't see any newspaper clippings. Ask Tate he-"

And she was gone. Violet looked around before huffing in annoyance.

xx

"Tate!" yelped Lilia. "I know you're down here you rotten-"

"You called?"

Lilia spun around and stormed towards the older boy who held up the clippings she was looking for. He wasn't smirking or laughing at her being unable to reach, he looked angry. Finally she growled and stepped back, glaring at him.

"Never thought of telling me this little detail?" he asked, glancing at the yellowing paper.

"It wasn't relevant." She mumbled, still keeping her glare.

"Wasn't relevant?" he laughed dryly. "You sent your step-brother to jail, made your step-mother go insane and your own father threw himself in front of a moving bus!" he lent close to her face. "Yeah, that's not relevant."

"What's your point?" she hissed, keeping herself from killing him too.

Tate stepped back and crossed his arms. "Why do I get criticized for killing sixteen people and you are a saint?" he ran a hand through his hair and barked out a laugh. "How did you do it? Huh? Did you enjoy it? And, oh, by the way, what's with the chest of memories and you laugh at me for having some mementoes?"

"Fine!" Lilia shouted, balling her tiny fists. "But if you must know, my step-brother _was_ the one that killed me and rightfully fried. My step-mother deserved what she got, putting a few drops of rat poison in the tea she drinks in the morning would make anyone lose their marbles, not to mention I tormented her a little, like she tormented me." Lilia voice began to shake. "But… I never wanted my father to do what he did. He was a good man."

"And the baby? Your half brother, you kill him too?" questioned Tate, unfazed by her teary eyes.

"No…" she gasped. "I protected him from Nora and every other little danger. He went to an orphanage…"

Tate uncrossed his arms and handed back the clippings. "I'm sorry." He didn't look it though.

Lilia just nodded and gently held them to her chest. Wiping her tears she said, "My glorious achievements aside… we have a problem. And you're part of it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

She was pacing again. This time behind Moira while she worked her stuff with the rich man, she had gotten them into that mess, she was going to help get them out. And it wasn't like she hadn't seen that kind of adult behavior before, so she wasn't fazed.

"Make sure he doesn't die in the house." She tutted, stopping her pace beside Moira. "I don't want his sorry ass in my house forever."

Larry nodded and continued to suffocate the man.

Lilia just nodded, turned on her heel and trotted off to the next room.

Xxx

Xx

x

Lilia touched the rubber and frowned. She picked up the black mask and peered at it.

"Where'd you get that?" demanded Tate angrily behind her.

She didn't turn and instead dryly replied, "Found it."

Tate snatched it from her, bundled it up in his hands and glared at her. She turned and looked at him curiously.

"What… is that?" she pointed daintily at it. "It's rather strange and why is there a zipper in the lower regions?"

Tate blushed. She really was clueless about a few things. He thought she'd seen it all, being around longer than most, but when it came to this, she didn't get it.

"It's… for kinky sex…" he mumbled.

Lilia paled slightly. "And I thought I'd seen it all."

She wiped her hands on her dress, scrunched up her nose and stumbled out of the room.

Xxx

Xx

x

Lilia sat in the sunlight in her very out of date swimming suit. She had found an old lawn chair and was lounging in it on the gazebo. It was a lovely day, perfect for airing out her swimsuit. Her swimming suit consisted of a short sleeved navy blue dress that ended a bit below her knees, her knees covered by a pair of matching shorts; there was a white and red stripe around the hem of the dress. It didn't show too much skin or her belly that was improper for a woman. Her hair was pulled back in lose pigtails and she wore a floppy sun hat and sunglasses.

"Christ, not another moron still thinks they're living."

Lilia pulled her glasses down and glared at the woman standing at the base of the tree. Hayden, the woman that ran about the house screaming that she was pregnant then caused a whole scene after she had died. Lilia put her glasses back.

"The difference between me and you: I've moved on." Stated the blonde.

"Pfft, sure. I've moved on, I don't love Ben anymore." Scoffed Hayden, crossing her arms and leaning against the tree.

"Mhmm, and what about that baby. That's not moving on, ask Nora." Lilia raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs at the knees, stretching out. "And, oh, Ben picked a nice place for this gazebo, right over your never-to-be-found rotting corpse. Now get off _my_ grave and go piss someone else off."

Hayden made a face and looked down at where she was standing. "Parents couldn't afford the plot in the cemetery? Or did they just not love you enough to bury you somewhere nice?"

Lilia pulled down her glasses a little. "Tombstone's in the shed if you don't believe me."

Slipping her glasses back on, she smirked.

Xxx

Xx

x

"Violet," Lilia waved her hand over the teenagers face, blocking her view of the book she was busy reading.

Violet looked up. "What?"

"What's that stuff on your nails? Are they going to fall off? Is it painful?" Lilia took one of Violet's hands and looked closely at her fingers.

The older girl just chuckled slightly. "What era are you from? You've never seen nail polish?"

Lilia shook her head.

"Here," Violet stood and opened a drawer in her desk. Pulling out a little bottle of lavender nail polish she sat cross legged in front of the blonde. "Give me your hand."

Lilia did so and Violet gently painted her nails. The younger girls face light up and she examined her light purple nails.

"This is the fashion now?" she asked, blowing gently on her nails like Violet told her to do.

"Yep, there's other strange fashions now though." The teenager sighed. "Like piercing weird places on your body or brightly colored hair. It's all gone to shit."

Lilia cocked her head to the side. "Why do people do that?"

"To express themselves." Said Violet.

Lilia sighed and sat back at little. "I suppose times have changed. I mean, running water's gotten better and women have more rights. Oh, it's been forever since I've had a proper bath."

"Would you like one?" Violet felt sorry for the poor ghost girl, being trapped in a house probably sucked.

Lilia nodded happily and watched as Violet led her to her bathroom and closed the door, locking it. She didn't need her father or mother poking in and making a fuss about who the girl was and why she was taking a bath. If they knocked she's just say she was the one taking at bath.

Violet ran the water and upon Lilia request, dumped some bubbles in it. When it was ready, Violet turn around and closed her eyes while the blonde took off her clothes and stepped in. Lilia elegantly clipped back her hair so it didn't get wet and smiled at the warm touch of water.

"When was the last time you had a bath?" asked Violet, spotting the happy look.

Lilia glanced back. "August 12th 1928."

Violet paled a little and closed her mouth, her lips setting into a straight line.

The two chatted while Lilia soaked. And when she was done, she dried off and found an old nightgown she had hidden in the linen closet in the bathroom for safe keeping. But she had forgotten new panties. Violet told Lilia to wait while she went back to her room. She came back with a pair of pink flowered panties with the tags still on them. She explained that she didn't like this kind of underwear and her mother had bought it; yet she'd never worn them.

When Lilia was dressed and dried they made their way back to Violet's room.

"Violet," asked Lilia, looking at the books the teenager had. "Can I borrow this?"

Xxx

Xx

x

Lilia sat in the same chair they had killed that rich man in. Her legs where cross and the book she was borrowing from Violet resting on her knee. The moonlight streaming in from the window made her pale hair and cheeks glow. Her nightgown was pale pink and reached just below her knees. It had tiny sleeves but she wore a long white, thin sweater over it. She wore baby-doll socks and matching pale pink strappy shoes.

Bryan watched her for a moment at the threshold. At nighttime this was her room and everyone knew it, even evil little Thaddeus. Of course, she didn't sleep, but she liked the idea of spending the night in one single room, maybe take a nap or two. Some time's she'd let the twins stay with her, for company since she got lonely very easily.

She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, almost like a ghost. He smiled faintly and remembered their kiss on Halloween, it didn't last long because the sun was coming up, but it was a memory he liked to think about often.

"How may I help you?" she asked, not even looking up from her book.

It was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. Bryan knew she liked poetry and Shakespeare, stealing any of these if she found them in the owner's possession. He never liked reading, not even when he was alive, but it suited her to like all kinds of literature, she was smart as well as pretty. A combination you rarely saw.

Bryan stepped in and stuffed his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed he was caught staring.

"I… I thought you'd be lonely… so I-" he began but she cut him off with the slam of her book.

"I am quite lonely, yes." She looked up at him. "Where's Troy?"

"In the attic." He nodded towards the ceiling. "He said he found some cool stuff but I didn't feel like it."

Lilia studied his face for a long moment. Bryan blushed and shuffled in his place. He felt like he was being scolded by a teacher or adult. Lilia could be frightening if she wanted to be, which was nearly all the time, but you had to know what made her tick and the signs of when she was going to blow her top. The twins knew all of this, having spent three to four decades with her.

"That's not like you." She said, setting her book on the tool table to her left. "Then again, you were the clever one and wanted to leave while Troy went to go find… whatever it was he wanted."

Bryan frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Nora told me. Thaddeus scares her sometimes, you know, so she was upset she wasn't able to save you." Lilia smiled. "But I'm glad she didn't, because I never would have seen you again."

Bryan's frown deepened then he gave a crooked half smile. "Y-yeah, I suppose. I'm glad too."

Lilia stood and faced him, so close that their toes touched. Blushing she stared down at her feet and fumbled with her fingers. She didn't know what to do next. Moira said boys liked it when you were confident and made the first move but… what was the first move? Technically, Bryan was her first kiss (not counting her slimy step-brother)… but still.

But Bryan knew what to do and wasn't as confused as she was. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and with his other lifted her chin so she could look up into his face. Leaning down he gently kissed her, a soft, tender kiss that made Lilia's legs feel like jelly. She closed her eyes and gave a little mewl, resting her hands on his chest.

"No," he said simply. "We can't. I'm sorry."

Lilia hung her head, her hair falling in front of her face. "Y-yes, I think you're right."

She slowly stumbled to the door. Bryan felt like a total idiot, he called her name and turned but she was gone and in her place, by the doorframe, was her teddy. But she had long disappeared.

**A/N- Here you go a longer chapter. I've had several of these ideas stuck in my head for a while; finally I got to use them! I hope Bryan isn't too far out of character but you don't really see them enough to know their personalities. I'm just playing it by ear. And I have no idea how old the twins are but I'm going to go with fifteen…**

**Historical note number one: I actually had to look up what 1920's swimming suits look liked for this. I LOVE the 20's, so I know a thing or two. But like Nora, Lilia dresses in 20's fashion, which Hayden doesn't understand or get. **

**Historical note number two: Lilia says that she is buried under the tree in the backyard. I don't know if it was like this in America, but in England people (if they had permission or whatever) where (and still are… I think) allowed to be buried in their backyards, the next owners could just take down the headstone. So for this, like the picture, Lilia was buried in her backyard and her headstone removed by the next owners, as was for the 'time'.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven:

"I'm surprised there isn't a trench here." Muttered Troy, watching Lilia from the step he was sitting at.

"They have to go." She mumbled, biting the thumb.

"That's the tenth time you've said that, but _who_?" asked Troy, throwing a bang snap.

She stopped and glared at him, then began her pace again. "The parents, they must go. I don't like their constant bickering and they're going to have a _baby_, I don't want one of those in _my_ house."

Bryan lent against the wall, hands in his pocket and head bowed. They hadn't said a word to each other since the other night. It had been too awkward. Troy either didn't seem to noticed or did and didn't care, and went on like things were normal.

"I want them gone, but killing them isn't the way. Driving the mother crazy and sending her away could kill two birds with one stone…" she muttered. "That only leaves the father…"

She stopped and stamped her foot. "Urgh, I hate people."

"We know." Chimed the twins.

Xxx

Xx

x

"Little birdie told me you want Vivien gone." Smirked Hayden, coming out of the shadows.

Lilia looked up from the next book she had borrowed from Violet, Macbeth. The blonde held her blank expression and looked boredly at the older woman.

"Yes, do me a favor and make her go crazy. I'd do it but as you can see, I've been doing that job long enough." She smiled and went back to her book.

Hayden slowly walked about the room. "But I am keeping that baby. There'll be two you know."

Lilia narrowed her eyes and looked up at the crazy brunette. "Over my dusty bones you will."

"Ah, but you see," Hayden evilly grinned at the younger girl, knowing she was going to win. "You don't have a say in it. You're the only person in the house that seems to think everyone believes you own this house. And, well, you don't."

The blonde sighed and set her book down. For once a quiet evening where she could sit by herself and read at was ruined by this crazy bitch. Lilia stood, flatting the creases in the material of her nightgown.

"Ah, but what _you_ fail to realized is that no one in this godforsaken house likes you." She laughed dryly. "No one likes a hysterical, psychotic, obsessive-compulsive whack-job like you. I've lived here the longest, besides Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery but those two are loopy with age. I own this house, so if you don't mind, go annoy someone else. I'm busy."

Hayden retreated to the door, but glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. "Someone's just pissy 'cause the little boy they like didn't-"

"GET OUT!" in her fit of anger Lilia threw the book at the older woman who only chuckled and disappeared into the darkness.

Sinking to her knees, Lilia held herself and silently cried. It was unfair. Did she do something wrong? She did what Moira said and every man falls at her feet. Maybe she really was ugly like her step-mother always said. Was that why they kept her hidden in her room when they had guests over? Lilia bit her lip and choked out a sob. Her nightgown would be dirty from the solid basement floor but she didn't care, not then.

Tate peeked into the room and saw her crying frame. Frowning he looked down and walked away.

Xxx

Xx

x

"Violet,"

The teenager looked up and found Lilia sitting on her bed again, but this time without her teddy, in fact, she hadn't seen the girl with the teddy bear in some time. Had she grown out of it?

Violet sat up and crossed her legs. "What?"

"Did your first time…" the blonde paused and looked down at her folded hands."What was it like?"

The older girl laughed slightly. "It didn't hurt like Tate thought it would for me. It was intense."

Violet frowned. Lilia still hadn't looked up, still fumbling with her hands.

"Are you a virgin, Lilia?" she found herself asking, thinking the only reason the blonde would ask would be if she had never had sex.

But the girl only shook her head. "My first time… it was quite painful… numbing." She looked up, changing the subject. "Hey… do you have any jazz on your magic box thing?"

Violet made a face. "No, I don't listen to that. But…"

She opened the metal folder and began to click the keys. "Do you remember a song…?"

"Hot feet." said Lilia glancing around to see that the metal folder had some kind of ghostly screen, with images.

Violet clicked something and suddenly music was playing. Again she made a face at the music she found tasteless but Lilia smiled and jumped down off the bed. In the space at the foot of the bed she began to dance. Her feet shuffled and switched one in front of the other. Violet felt her jaw almost drop, Lilia did it so fast that the teenager knew she couldn't even attempt it. The blonde swung out her arms while she danced, grinning like an idiot.

When the song ended, Lilia was out of breath but still smiling.

"How do you do that…?" mumbled Violet.

Lilia shrugged. "Practice. But everyone knew how to do it back in my day. When I was little I couldn't wait to be a flapper. They had so much freedom."

**A/N- Ooh la la… this might be the last chapter for a day or two because I need to take my laptop to go get fixed. Ah I had so much fun looking up the dancing bit, I wasn't going to do it then I looked up their dances and oh my days! I couldn't do it if I tried!**

**Historical note number one: The dance I think is called the Charleston… Look up this video: .com/watch?v=yNAOHtmy4j0 their dancing is AMAZING! Makes you want to love the 20's some more! I also found the song in that video… tee hee.**

**Historical note number two: A flapper, my lovelies, was the 'new breed' of women in the 20's. They cut their hair into bobs, wore short skirts (knee length though), wore make up, drank, smoked, treated sex casually and drove. And they were normally young women, the older one's preferring the older ways.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve:

**1926**

"_Get your hands off me!" the blonde thrashed about in her step-brothers arms and let out a savage scream. "Father! Father, help me!"_

_Her father sat in his chair, head bowed and glass of bandy in his hand. He didn't look at her or move to help her. The girl let out another howl and kicked a doctor, sending him flying back into a nurse. Her step-mother looked on with horror at her step-daughters actions. She was like an animal._

_She let out another animalistic howl and kicked out. Her hair was tangled and wild, her clothes soiled and torn._

"_It's for your own good." Huffed her step-brother, heaving her up the stairs, but her struggles where making it harder for him. "You're sick; the doctors are here to help you."_

"_FATHER!"_

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? FOR GODSAKES, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Mama…"

When Constance had disappeared up the stairs, leaving Tate to cry alone in the dark basement, Lilia came out from the shadows of under the stairs. She had seen the whole thing, and although she wasn't happy about him being one of the babies fathers, she felt sorry for him. 'Don't tell Violet' he said. Lilia crept closer to him, wondering what to do.

Finally she knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him neck, cradling him, shushing him. Tate put his stronger arms around her waist and hugged her like a child would to his mother. His tears stained her dress but for now she just wanted to comfort him.

"Shh…" she hushed him, gently stroking his hair."It'll be alright…"

"I messed up." He sniffled. "Oh… Violet… what'll she think… oh God…"

He burst into a new fit of tears and she sat there with him, until he was done crying and then some. She knew he had seen her crying the other day and knew he didn't help her, but Tate knew Lilia didn't like to be coddled when she wept. But the blonde knew Tate better; sometimes it was better if someone was there for a hug and a shirt to wipe their tears on.

Even if Tate didn't think of her as a little sister, Lilia always thought of him as her older brother.

Xxx

Xx

x

"Lilia, are you in?" Troy snapped his fingers. "Lilia… earth to Lilia…"

The blonde set down her cards. "I don't want to play anymore."

She stood and moved to the window. The twins watched her. Something was awfully wrong. It wasn't like Lilia to just drop out of a game of poker without winning at least eleven times first, and she had only won once. Not only that, but Lilia almost never spaced out, it wasn't in her personality to do so. Lilia looked out the window, thinking about something, but her mind wasn't in the room with them.

Troy threw down him cards and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'll leave it to you."

With one last glance at Lilia, Troy left the room.

Bryan sighed and put down his cards. Then collected them all together and began to shuffle them. He was stalling, he knew it. But the two of them hadn't spoken in weeks, not after-

He growled inwardly and ran a hand down his face. He was an idiot. He really was. But when he learnt that Lilia had been raped, he just didn't want her to do something that she might regret. Upon thinking on it some more, he decided that she wasn't alive anymore so he was her choice of Mr. Right, the boy she wanted to be with for forever. And he pushed her away. Rejection.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Lilia, her face blank off all emotion, but not like it normally was. This time it really was blank, he couldn't see a thing she was thinking, if she was thinking at all. She looked a bit… sad. An emotion she never carried on her person, only found when she stumbled on a stray memory or new confusion of the world she now existed in.

He remembered the first time they had seen her cry. It was 1996 and they were playing in the basement with Tate. He was nice that year, finally getting over his death and working out a few kinks in his metal state, so he said he's join them. Tate suggested hide-and-go-seek but Lilia argued that since they were ghosts the game would go on forever. Tag seemed to be the better of the two and they set off to play. But halfway through the fifteenth consecutive game, Tate wanted to spice up the game. Lilia was hiding under a bed when suddenly she was dragged out. The twins came running in when they heard her screaming and when she saw them she ran right for Bryan, clutching him tight. Apparently, Tate wore a Halloween Pig Mask and pinned her to the bed, squealing. But that brought flash backs of when she was raped and caused the girl to scream and cry.

After that she kept her emotions in check.

"Lilia," he paused and shuffled the cards again, keeping himself busy. "You haven't talked to me in days. You've avoided me and haven't let me-"

"I know you're sorry and that's enough." She snapped, she didn't look at him, only keeping her eyes on the window.

Bryan stood in a flurry of anger and dropped the cards, the scattered and fluttered to the floor. He stormed to her and pushed her on the shoulder, so she turned and faced him. But her face was still blank and emotionless.

"Then why haven't you said anything to me?" he wanted to shout and punch the wall repeatedly to stop himself from letting his anger get the best of him. But he bit it back and managed no to harm anything.

"I haven't had anything to say to you." She said simply, even her bright eyes seemed dull.

"Bullshit!" he cursed, punching the wall above her head. She flinched, seeming to snap out her trance a little. "We always used to talk. What about Halloween? Or-or…"

"Three weeks ago when you humiliated me?" her voice seemed cold.

"Humiliated you…?" he narrowed his eyes. What was she talking about?

"Hayden saw us. She laughed at me, called me a little kid because I couldn't get any further with the boy I love!" shouted Lilia tears forming in her eyes.

"L-love…" Bryan was dumbstruck. Did she just say she loved him? Was he hearing things?

"Yes." She snapped. "I love you. Or loved… but I can't get that stupid night out of my head! What happened? Am I that ugly that you couldn't face kissing me? You couldn't stand to kiss an ugly girl? What... why…?"

"What?" he said breathlessly. "Is it always about you? I won't go all the way with you and you made a big deal about yourself and me not finding you attractive? Lilia-"

Lilia glared at him. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No." he snapped. "It's not."

Lilia stared up at him. They were so close. His hands pressed against the wall by her head. He lent down. The blond tilted her head up, closing her eyes and getting ready for-

"Go away."

Her eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out, not one sound.

"Go," he said again. "Away."

Lilia bowed her head, staring at her shiny black shoes. "If that's how you feel."

Then she vanished.

Bryan gave and animalistic howl and slammed his fist into the wall.

What had happened?

**A/N- Muahahaa! A little cliffhanger, seeing as I might not be able to post for a while if I'm able to get my laptop to the shop to get fixed. Reviews are very welcome! And, ahem, I DO NOT OWN AMERICAN HORROR STORY ONLY LILIA AND HER FAMILY. I have a study hall tomorrow so I will probably hand write a few tid-bits. Its ending soon through. I've been following the episode as I type the chapters, following along with the story line, and right now I'm on 'Smoldering Children'. Three more episodes. But…. Depending on how the next season of AHS goes… you might see Lilia again… or another character, if I like the people and storyline. If not, well, who knows. Happy Friday, my lovelies.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen:

She'd been there for a week and a half. She never came down, never paced (he could tell by the silence of the creaky floor boards) and as far as he could tell, never moved.

Tate had watched Lilia wipe away her tears and pull down the attic steps. When she closed it, he saw a glimpse of her trembling lips and pink, tear stained cheeks.

The older boy knew better than to coddle her when she was upset, but when he decided to wait it out, well, a day went by. Then two. And three more and finally on the ninth day, he pulled down the steps and climbed up to the attic.

Lilia sat in the corner of the room. One of the lighter corners, not the dark ones in the back where Beau always was. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her small arms hugging them close. Her long blonde hair hid her face like a curtain.

Tate stood with just his head poking in the room. She didn't even look like she was breathing. Lilia, who always had her clothes and hair neat and tidy, looked dreadful. Her hair looked grey, like the dust from the attic had settled around her and it was tangled and knotted. She was wearing the same dress he saw her in when she climbed up there. It was dusty, grey and torn in some places. A strap on her shoe had come undone and there was a hole in her tights. Then he noticed her ratty, old teddy lying on its side a foot or two away from her.

Crawling up, her pulled up the stairs and closed the door, sitting cross legged in front of her.

"It's been nine days." He stated gently yet with a cold tone. "I let you have your space but I think it's time you got up."

For a moment she was still, but then she sniffled and looked up. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen, her cheeks were red, her lips cracked and she was an overall sight.

Tate patted his knees and Lilia curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest. Tate wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. She smelt like dirt and old bones, like what the inside of her grave.

"Has it really been nine days?" she whispered in a coarse voice.

"Mhmm…" he hummed. "We've been worried. It's not like you to lock yourself away. You always look after this house and the people in it. It's shocking when we don't see you scheming."

"I know." She mumbled. "I've just been… upset."

Tate peered down at her blank face. "Over what?"

She wanted to snap back 'Why would you care?' but decided against it.

"Me and Bryan, we-"

"I see… that must be why he's moping about." Said Tate. "What did you fight about?"

Lilia sighed. "The other night we were kissing, but he stopped me. Hayden saw and laughed at me. I put the blame on him and-" she took a shaky breath. "He told me to go away."

Tate swayed a little. "Well… I'm pretty sure he would have loved to continue to kiss you but was scared he'd hurt you or give you flashbacks. He was only thinking of you."

Lilia sighed. "I'm an idiot."

Tate chuckled. "He thought he was too."

Xxx

Xx

x

Lilia sat in her slip on the chair in her 'room' brushing her hair delicately. Violet had been nice enough to let her use the bath again. So her hair was wet. On the table sat her bag of curlers, spread out and ready for her to use.

Tap. Tap.

She looked up and saw Bryan at the door. He gave a sad smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets, nervous. Blushing, she sat the brush down and stood.

Bryan rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to go away. And I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I know." She said, smiling a little. "I know you were scared you'd hurt me but, I don't think you could possible do the damage that George did. You're far better than him."

Bryan stepped closer to her and stared down at her. In her slip that had a lower neckline and with her hair wet, he could clearly see her neck. It was pale and thin, but rope burns marred the beautiful flesh. That was her mark of death, just like his throat remained forever slit and torn.

Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead. "I would _never_ hurt you, _never_, because I love you."

Lilia rested her hands on his chest then kissed his lips, slowly, softly. "I love you, too."

Their lips found each other's again and again and again and again. His fingers twisted through her drying hair, it was soft and smelt like cinnamon. Her hands gripped his shirt and she pulled back, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Kissing was so embarrassing! His lips gently ran across the burns on her neck, making her shiver.

Xxx

Xx

x

"No, a very, very human segregate, Elvira, you're lovely mother."

"Over my dead body there will be a baby in this house." Came Lilia's cold voice from in front of the crib.

Chad glared at the girl but Violet and Tate found it odd that she didn't have her teddy in her arms like she normally did. In fact, it had been two weeks since Violet or the gay couple had seen Lilia at all. She looked like she normally did; neat 20's fashion dress, white tights and shiny black shoes. Her hair had been neatly curled at the tips and there wasn't a hair out of place.

"Will the little ghost be jealous with all the attention off her?" Chad faked a pout then let out a cold laugh.

"I _don't_ want a baby in my house." She said through gritted teeth. Lilia turned to Violet. "And if you value your parent's sanity and life, you will do everything in your power to keep your mother from entering this house. I don't take kindly to guests who have outstayed their welcome."

With that she turned and quickly vanished out of sight.

Xxx

Xx

x

"There will not be a baby in this house." Lilia repeated this over and over as she paced the landing.

Troy sat on a step, throwing down one bang snap after another. Bryan sat on the railing, kicking his legs and watching Lilia. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a nervous expression and she was pacing faster than she normally did.

"I thought you wanted tons of kids." Mumbled Troy looking at the blonde girl.

"I did." She nodded and bit her thumb. "That was before… urgh! I hate people! Why must shitty people move into this house? I swear to God…" she paced faster and bit down so hard on her thumb that she drew blood.

Bryan's head shot up. "I think I hear a car."

Lilia's eye widened and she stared at him in disbelief. "I think I might have to kill them." She paced again, slower. "If I get a hold of those little demons and throw them into the street in front of a car… they'll be away from the house and dead. Done. But how to do so…"

Bryan and Troy glanced at each other, frowning. Lilia was losing her mind.

_**1928**_

_The girl rolled her head to the side, her eyes dropping. Her vision blurred and her body felt slightly numb. Where was she and why were the lights so bright? The blonde looked down, why was she in a patient's gown in some strange, uncomfortable chair? _

"_There, all done."_

_The girl looked up and saw that a man was seated at her parted legs. The doctor smiled at her and set his odd tools down. Snapping off his gloves, he moved her legs into a more lady-like position._

"_Wha… what's done…?" she asked, her words slurring. _

_The man frowned. "The abortion of course."_

_**A/N- **_**Sooooo… I ended up not taking my poor laptop in and decided to take it tomorrow. BUT! I may finish this tonight, if I can manage to stay up. **

**Hey, by the way… does anyone know when the next season will air? I'm dying to see what's in the next season! Plus… does anyone get what the Teddy symbolized? Anyone? Anyone at all? I'll be thrilled if someone does. **

**Anywho…. VIVA LA WEEKEND!**


	15. The End Until Next Time

Chapter Sixteen:

"Now the whole Goddamned family is in my house forever."

"Yeah, but we don't have to see them all the time." Chirped Troy, throwing down a bang snap.

The three of them were sitting on the railing of the gazebo out in the sunshine, something they rarely did. But it was a nice day and Lilia was mad that Ben and his monstrous infant were back in the house. The teddy had once again found its way into her arms and but she wasn't holding it as tightly as she used to.

The moment Ben was in the house, Lilia decided to take the boys with her into the shed, where they spent half the day dragging her tombstone to her grave. To be honest, she didn't care if her grave was marked or not, as long as she knew where it was and no one dug it up; she was fine without a headstone. But that day she would do anything to get the hell out of the house.

It was an old fashioned tombstone, not granite and fancily carved like the newer ones, but just stone with the carving of an angel, her name and the dates she lived to.

"Yes we will. They're gonna think this house is theirs. Just like the 'couple' thinks it is." She huffed, crossing her arms.

They heard the doorbell and the three of them glanced back.

"Goddamn it." She growled. Pointing to the door she added. "Scare them off."

Xx

"And there's a gazebo…"

Lilia looked back from her spot and saw the couple with Marcie the estate agent. The short, plump woman looked startled at the headstone resting by the tree. The couple glanced at each other but Marcie laughed it off and said it must have been a Halloween prop left out or a headstone for a dog. And they bought it, even the estate woman herself.

Lilia flicked a curl over her shoulder. "I hate people."

X

Xx

Xxx

"You have awful taste in music. Butthole surfers?" asked Violet with a laugh.

"Does he have any jazz?" Lilia pushed past the boy and leapt onto his bed, making a dash for his CD's.

"Hello, breaking and entering?" Gab said, stepping into the room. "Who are you?"

"A ghost of my former self." Violet replied.

Lilia looked up at her. "Cheesy," she said and crinkled her nose a she went back to flipping through his CD's.

The teenage girl looked down at the blonde and sighed. "Violet, I live in the neighborhood. This is my cousin, Lilia."

The younger girl waved her hand but kept her head down, glancing at the titles of the discs. Lilia only snapped back into the conversation when Violet took the CD rack out of the blonde's hands and dumped it on the bed. While the teenage girl moaned about not having any of her music Lilia pouted at the lack of her type of music.

"Hey, get out of my room." The boy snapped.

Lilia looked up and stuck out her tongue. "Hey, get out of my house."

Violet shot the girl and look and mouthed something and Lilia only made a face. Standing she left and wondered down the hall, glancing at Tate as she did so.

Xx

"They're annoying." Said Lilia, dealing the poker cards. "I don't like them."

"You don't like anyone." Sighed Troy, having a good feeling about his cards.

"Exactly." She sang, looking at her winning hand.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Bryan, already knowing he was going to lose.

Lilia set down the diamond ring she stole from the new woman of the house as her payment. Troy set down a silver flask still full of some kind of alcohol. Bryan dug in his pocket for the gold and pearl broach he swiped.

"Nothing." She said simply.

"Hit me." Bryan tapped his cards. "Really? That's the first."

Lilia gave him a card and that seal the deal, he'd gone over. Making a face he, put a marble over his cards.

"Yes, I know but," she handed Troy a card. "I think Hayden was right. I'm sure everyone gets tired of me controlling the house all the time. Besides, I have you guys. What else could I want?"

Troy laughed and put a marble over his cards. "Well said. I kind of like the new, happier you."

Lilia smiled and gave herself a card, looked at it then took another. "Mm, it's alright. Tate made me realize that this place is hell for us, but if we're with the person or people we love most; this hell can be bearable. So I'm happy."

"So you weren't happy before now? Even with us and Tate?" asked Bryan.

The blonde frowned. "I was… content, but not happy." She took his hand and held it tight. "Now I'm happy."

They smiled at each other.

Lilia clapped her hands. "Troy, what did you get?"

"Ninteen."

"Bryan?"

"…twenty-eight…"

"I win! Twenty-one, read it and weep!"

The twins smiled. She was right. This hell could be bearable… as long as she was smiling and happy they were happy.

**A/N- Aaaaannnnnndddd….. Done.**

**Phew, took me a total of… five days! Huzzah!**

**Who enjoyed it? Please give me feedback on how I did, please! And also…**

**Maybe a little extra… if people ask enough for it.**

**But two questions:**

**1: What do you think the Teddy Bear Symbolized?**

**2: Did my history bits get annoying?**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**

**Love you all and goodnight. **

**Until next time… and who knows, maybe you'll see Lilia again, or another character like her…**


End file.
